Le poids du sabre
by CELESTIAL MUSAE
Summary: Il réplique, mordant par dépit l'esprit déjà encombré d'effroi de son aimée. En réalité, bien qu'elle gémisse de sa condition de prisonnière d'état, elle possède la force des survivants, celle tellement rare, tellement indomptable de ces êtres aux sourires d'aciers.
1. Les mains glacées

_C'est un coup de tête que je compte bien terminer cette fois-ci. Depuis mon visionnage des deux épisodes de la saga de Star Wars, je suis tombée amoureuse du couple Kylo Ren et Rey. Non pas parce qu'ils vont bien ensemble mais parce qu'ils sont deux côtés d'une même pièce. Et l'histoire a naquit dans mon cerveau ébréché, avide de tensions et de drames, de questionnements emmêlés et de psychologie de couple cruelle. Donc je vous livre ce début de fiction en espérant recevoir des échos favorables. Si je la poste ici c'est que le site permet une interaction que je cherche énergiquement, j'aime pas écrire seule So, je livre à vos yeux cette relation que j'imagine entre ces deux êtres tourmentés pour vous faire rêver, réagir. Ma boite MP est ouverte pour tous ceux souhaitant discuter de tout et de n'importe quoi. Sur ce, bonne lecture_ !

* * *

LES MAINS GLACEES

I

Elle pleurait. Allongée sur un lit au doux matelas confortable, sa robe recouvrait ses formes de chérubine affligée. Ses cheveux baignés de sueur, contre son front aux plis d'inquiétudes funèbres, de funestes pensées. Chaque matin, elle ne cessait d'angoisser, un sentiment désagréable se nichant dans les artères, dans le cœur, se lovant dans le sang, ruisselant dans la transpiration, s'évacuant dans les larmes versées. Colère et rage se mêlaient, deux jumelles aux saveurs moqueuses, une ironie dans la prunelle verte de la première, une détresse dans l'iris opale de l'autre. Courroux et Ravage joignaient leur main dans une danse erratique, digne d'un sabbat aux couleurs de l'enfer. Alors, quand elle sentait les deux sœurs étreindre son corps, elle éclatait dans la violence les meubles détruits, les vêtements déchirés, des lambeaux de tissus chaque aurore jonchaient le sol de la prison dorée. Et chaque aube, Rey se couchait dans les bras tendus des frères vains, ce sentiment d'absurdité d'une existence achevée sur la révolte muselée. Elle pleurait.

Combien de temps ? Combien de minutes ? Combien d'heures ? Combien de jours ? De semaines ? De mois ? Combien de cris ? Combien d'hurlements ? Combien de cadavres ? Des charognes rongeant la terre, enterrée dans le sol infertile, sanglotant des gouttes d'hémoglobines de milliers de personnes, de milliers de résistants. Combien de vertiges ? Combien de suppliques ? Combien de tentatives de fuites ? Combien, encore, l'espoir coulait dans son ventre victime des rêves terribles, de ces visions éclatantes d'un avenir radieux, d'un changement… Elle l'avait noté, gribouillé, gravé dans la chair du papier. Au crayon gris. Au feutre. Au stylo. Elle avait écrit des centaines de synonymes, avait dessiné des arbres pourfendant le présent. Un présent construit des ruines de la démocratie, de l'égalité entre les hommes et les femmes, de cet idéale société qu'elle imaginait, ne l'apercevant que lors des méditations où elle caressait la force du bout de ses phalanges ensanglantées. Elle se blessait, s'auto-mutilait depuis sa cage d'acier près de ses appartements suprêmes. Elle ressentait la douleur, la peine une agonie intransigeante qu'elle rencontrait physiquement quand les gouttelettes de sang chutaient de ses doigts. Elle tentait de se calmer, seule, renversant les présents s'accumulant sur le bureau ou la table de chevet, en haut de l'armoire majestueuse en acajou vernie. Elle marchait, lionne enfermée, captive, brave et enragée. L'agonie creusait plus profondément, chaque semaine, son nid, agile quand il s'agissait de disparaitre pour se masquer, elle revenait, bouffant Espoir, teintait les maigres pensées positives en ombres de chagrin. La souffrance naissait dans les entrailles enflammées, à vif.

Elle n'avait pas pris sa main tendue au désespoir de surpasser la solitude, de récupérer l'âme compagne qu'il avait souhaitée. Elle avait refusé ses convictions néfastes, son ambition démesurée. Elle avait fermé la porte comme un signe de négation, de provocation. Comme un acte de décision féministe, farouche, aguerri. Pur. Immaculé. Innocent. Rey ne se disait pas fleur bleue, elle ne se voyait pas naïve et pourtant… Elle rit, là, menue dans les draps de soie, un rire timide, fragmenté par la toux de la voix qui se rouillait immodérément, à ne plus être utile dans cette situation. Puis elle gémit. Enfin le silence. Elle repense à ce souvenir précieux, qu'elle berce entre son sein terne, entre son cœur fané. Là où elle pu enfin commencer la première séance de son apprentissage, où elle sentit le brin d'herbe taquiner légèrement sa paume vers les cieux de l'ancienne planète, son professeur se moquant d'elle. Ce n'était ni méchant, ni sournois, un début de complicité entre deux êtres troublés et tourmentés. Luke, dans sa vieillesse, touchait la jeune femme. Elle lui vouait une confiance sans faille, un amour de fille perdue. Il était mort. Sans tristesse. Et, même si elle n'avait assisté à ses derniers instants, ne l'avait pas remercié pour son investissement, elle avait souri.

Le soleil argenté baigne la pièce de ses rayons luminescents, elle s'approche de la fenêtre où les barreaux ferment les issus de liberté, trop lourds, trop grands, trop étroits pour qu'elle puisse s'échapper de sa cage. Et, sous elle, le vide, les flots nacrés, des vagues doucereuses alimentées par le zéphyr de midi et l'ondée de minuit. Le premier jour qu'elle passa dans sa nouvelle demeure, elle pria quelques dieux cachés d'effondrer devant elle l'espace et le temps, de l'emmener, loin, de tout, de la vie elle-même. Ils n'avaient pas répondu, les Dieux l'avaient délaissé comme ils avaient délaissé les peuples entiers, neutres observateurs ou simplement inexistant, piètres créatures imaginaires pour adoucir les sens de l'existence. Un sens à la vie, il n'y en avait aucun. Elle l'avait médité, en tournant en rond, en déchirant les couvertures, en frappant les murs.

Elle attend. Un miracle. Assise sur le petit canapé de rotin, près du vent qui soulève ses mèches brunes lavées, tressés. En bas, les silhouettes se détachent, minuscules sculptures mouvantes. Les unes préparent le repas des géants tandis que d'autres portent dans leur bras, contre leur torse des piles de linge. Des sons se heurtent aux conversations tissées d'éclats de joie. Tous servent le suprême leader dans la déférence et l'humilité. Tous nagent dans la simplicité, dans la foi de l'instant sans s'acheminer vers un futur qu'ils ne souhaitent pas connaitre. Elle les envie, Rey désire cette effervescence du bien-être. Parce qu'ils restent ignorants des concepts abstraits, des idéaux, de la révolte grondante. Car ils ne prennent pas en considération les valeurs idéologiques bouffant les vertèbres, les poumons, la respiration. Elle se demande s'il ne serait pas mieux de changer, de tout enlever, d'oublier. Ses paupières se ferment, lentement, c'est le sommeil qui l'assomme. Non, c'est autre. L'ange de la force, cette lumière chatoyante, dans la pureté d'un vide équilibre. Ce sont les images, les sons, la vie pleine et entière qui se réveille. Les personnes se prélassent autour d'un lac, les feuilles s'abiment dans la danse des ondes féériques, les vagues ôtent les faibles. La violence des mémoires. Finn, son corps brûlé, sa peau de corbeau aux cloques basanées, ses yeux, deux pupilles blessés, mortes, saccagées, les autres résistants hurlants, tous… Il n'avait pas eu pitié, Kylo Ren, il avait commandé, d'une colère froide, charismatique guerrier. Elle avait regardé, leur rendant un dernier hommage par ses larmes avant de s'évanouir dans les bras de l'assassin de millions d'écho de trépas.

Elle entend la porte s'ouvrir, les pas lourds de puissance fouler la moquette luminescente. Il a les yeux braqués sur son corps svelte, sur ses formes qu'elle ne cache plus, obligée de porter les soieries luxueuses qu'il lui emmène. Il pose la nouvelle tenue sur la même chaise. Chaque jour le même rituel. Une répétition morbide, un refrain glacé de non-dits. Elle l'ignore, assise près de la fenêtre, près de ses barreaux sournois. Quelques fois il vient s'assoir, comme elle, il attend. Un mot, une parole, un geste. Parfois, elle lui balance sa hargne dans le murmure fatigué d'une bataille interne. Puis il s'en va, repu de la vision qu'elle lui offre, soumise, chétive. Captive. Kylo Ren, empereur, s'avance, confiant. Il ne lui adresse pas une parole, il s'installe dans son large fauteuil de cuir, la matière dominante, tandis qu'il s'engouffre dans la lecture proposée sur la table de chevet. Sa présence marque une heure de pause dans le labyrinthe psychique de la jeune femme, elle qui pense, qui rugit, impuissante.

« Combien de temps ? Combien de temps suis-je enfermée ici ? »

Elle a oublié un mot, cela fait combien de temps ou depuis combien de temps suis-je enfermée serait une tournure plus appropriée, Rey ne sait plus parler. Elle oublie des mots, infimes détails pourtant importants, servant de connecteurs à ses demandes maladroites. Les ambres jumelles se lient dans le nœud sacré d'une connexion incomprise, si herculéenne, si ample. Il écoute toujours sans lui verser un regard, sans peser ses orbes colériques sur son visage angélique. Elle a minci.

\- Tu refuses de manger. »

Il s'approche, dangereusement. Soulève son bras. L'amène à lui. Contre son torse, il l'enlace, l'enserre, l'étouffe. Il se permet ces gestes depuis quelques semaines. Rey se débat, épuisée, exténuée, incapable de s'enlever des bras de son bourreau.

\- Tu ne lâches pas prise. Depuis un an, tu gardes encore l'espoir de les retrouver. Mais tout est mort Rey. »

Il chuchote à son oreille ces cruautés, de sa voix glacée, une plume poignard cognant des faiblesses et des sanglots. Elle se couchera, s'enroulera dans les draps fait un linceul et elle priera infatigablement. Une année. L'enfant tombe, ses jambes ne pouvant supporter une telle accalmie, une révélation horrible englobée dans un corps meurtrier. Elle a vu. La paix apportée, une de celles fausses, une tempête muselée, une colère maîtrisée, les opposants exécuté devant une assemblée de badauds, pour l'exemple, pour la terreur cheminant dans les myocardes tremblants, frissonnants. Sur chaque planète soumise, un préfet de l'empire, les vaisseaux rapatriés sur l'une des planètes désertiques aux champs d'entraînement où se mêlent effroi et maltraitance. L'homme la soulève, tendrement, il l'emporte sur le vaste lit à baldaquin où les voiles se balancent au gré d'un air artificiel.

« Aurais-je le droit de sortir un jour ? De gouter à nouveau au soleil ? Je demande juste un instant, un tout petit moment où je pourrais toucher le sable ou l'herbe de mes mains. »

\- Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut dans ces appartements.

\- Une prison. C'est que tu m'offres. Tu l'enrobes c'est tout, pour lui donner une apparence confortable.

\- Beaucoup aimeraient prendre ta place Rey. Tu es une petite fille insolente, capricieuse.

Elle se détourne, dos à lui, recroquevillée, ne laissant percevoir que des bouts de sa chair opale dépassant d'entre les longues étoffes d'été. Sur cette planète, le climat mugit des exhalaisons chaleureuses, une saison des pluies comblant les famines, une unique fois dans l'année.

\- Tu dis que je suis capricieuse mais lorsque tu massacres les meubles de ta chambre par colère est-ce vraiment mature comme comportement Ben ?

\- Bien plus que tes rejets incessants. Tu souffres inutilement Rey. Et tout cela tu ne le dois qu'à toi-même.

La rage s'écume dans les lambeaux de tristesse, farandoles de sentiments striant son âme blessée, striée de doutes, d'envies noires, de folie, de détresse, de mélancolie jamais la joie, depuis l'éradication de sa famille rebelle n'entra dans le temple de son esprit, abandonnant la pauvre déchue vermeille. Le sang versé pour des actes non finis, ravagés par une puissance guerrière mécréante.

\- Laisse-moi ! Pars ! Ne reviens plus. Laisse-moi crever.

Les mots assomment. Le seigneur est sidéré, ahuri par la violence de cette décision, par cette requête où le souffle frissonnant de la perdition, du suicide caché se pare de faiblesse la voix de Rey s'estompe tel un fil s'effilochant dans les restes d'une poussière abolie. L'empereur se fige, pétrifié, c'est soudain comme paroles, jamais depuis cette année de captivité l'enfant femme n'avait exploré cette possibilité de représailles. Alors les sourcils se froncent, rage de l'anémie, courroux de l'asthénie.

\- Penses-tu réellement que je te laisserai agir à ta guise ? Je l'ai déjà fait, regardes ce qui est advenu. Toi, ici. Pour mon plaisir. Rey. Je ne te demande plus de m'accompagner ou de te joindre à moi puisque je te possède déjà.

Il réplique, mordant par dépit l'esprit déjà encombré d'effroi de son aimée. En réalité, bien qu'elle gémisse de sa condition de prisonnière d'état, elle possède la force des survivants, celle tellement rare, tellement indomptable de ces êtres aux sourires d'aciers. Elle n'en est pas consciente, bâillonnée par quatre cloisons de bois venimeux, par des arabesques de fonte sur la fenêtre, par l'isolement sec, aride, qu'il lui impose sans discontinuer. Les serviteurs n'ont le droit de traverser cette aile du palais, là où il ordonne une paix personnelle jamais chamboulée par les pieds de ces souris inutiles. Ils savent qu'il y a cette princesse en haut d'une tour, propriété du dieu Kylo Ren, interdite de regard. Ren Kylo, le fourbe implacable lui apporte repas, vêtements, paroles baignées du vin du sadisme, désir de meurtre. Rey ne s'emmure pas dans son mutisme, elle atteint de ses paumes la fine bouteille de verre ouvragée qu'elle balance au visage de sa némésis. Elle s'explose contre la porte égoïste scellant l'oiseau liberté.

La silhouette lourde de ses attributs de tyran claque la porte, la serrure retentit deux coups arrachés aux ailes de l'espoir parfumé de cendre.

Et elle reste sur le sol, condamnée.


	2. II

**TerpsyBrown** : Merci beaucoup pour ce beau compliment ! Si la forme que prend mon histoire te plait et te fait voyager j'en suis tellement ravie ** Puis merci beaucoup, aussi, d'avoir pris le temps de me transmettre tout ça en commentaire J'espère que le chapitre II va te plaire aussi !

* * *

II

La nuit chute, elle s'habille d'obscurité étoilée, millions de tâches argentées, miroitantes sous une couverture de ténèbres éternelles ; l'homme assis sur un siège de molesquine s'envahit de la présence d'une lune bleutée, tissée de vergetures barbouillée, comme une peinture enfantine que tendrait un nourrisson de son sourire innocent. Là-bas, les essences des chalands se couchent dans la paille des pauvres, il a choisi ce pays pour éviter les crises d'injustices de citoyens aguerris, un peu plus cultivés que cette peuplade aux dents gâtées. Ici, la paix s'écoule depuis une année.

Dans un carnet de cuir usé, bientôt terminé, il tourne les pages pour se souvenir des événements d'une guerre fracassante. La fierté s'ébroue dans les vaisseaux de son sang impulsif, un sourire nait, deux canines légèrement dévoilées par les lippes tendues de cette seconde orgueilleuse.

Le savoir c'est le pouvoir. Il avait médité cette sentence si fragile au début de sa jeunesse, encore insouciant, trop juvénile pour poser les bases d'un avenir. Il l'entrevoyait dans une ambition démesurée, si immature. Il était arrivé devant le grand chevalier commandant de l'Olympe, Snoke lui ouvrit ses bras rachitiques, sur sa gueule de malfrat d'Hubris un rictus semblant satisfait du choix de sa progéniture. Déjà, il frissonnait de retenue dissimulée lors de la rencontre genèse, là où le guerrier se construisait. Ben Solo avait renié les maigres mouvances joyeuses de cette période bénie avec l'oncle admiré. Luke. Traître. Engeance paternelle à l'apparence fausse. Il avait cru en lui, en son savoir, son intelligence. Il avait cru à la douceur d'une maitrise, d'un guide spirituel, sage. Mais l'idéal d'un homme aîné révéla son pantalon de lucre, de la vermine suintait entre les branches vespérales de la connaissance. Il avait cru à la neutralité de cette personne l'ayant pris en charge, à cette aptitude de ne pas juger, de ne pas s'exclamer, de comprendre chaque pas, chaque geste de son apprenti. De l'accepter.

Ces réflexions fusant dans la tête de Kylo ne s'impriment pas sur les pages jaunies d'un carnet de bord. Tels les rois autoritaires, il ne s'encombre pas de sentiments, de passions, espère-t-il, il annote simplement les événements de son territoire, des actions à envisager, des ordres, des organisations. Chef d'orchestre, marionnettiste, étouffant le libre arbitre de milliard d'êtres vivants. Les journées se rythment d'un ordre minimal, impersonnel. Il se permet le souffle de la béatitude lorsque les nombreuses réunions s'éteignent au soleil couchant sur les rives des vagues qu'il contemple, là, droit sur son canapé. Les rideaux de mousseline baillent des mouvements arabesques, les flots bruissent des mélodies berceuses.

Il se lève. S'étire. Se dirige vers le long miroir posé dans une alcôve moirée, l'humidité de la vaste salle de bain adoucit sa peau rêche par trop de postures raides, rigides qu'il distille d'une apparence de dictateur implacable. Ici, dans la volupté d'une intimité, miel des sens caressés, il profite. Il enlève sa tenue de commandant, découvre un torse broussailleux, forêt noire de virilité. Il soupire quand l'eau s'ancre sur sa carnation pâle, blanche blafarde, des entailles à ses bras, à son visage. Sa barbe conquiert ses joues, corbeau des mauvais augures, et cette cicatrice balafrant son facies, le découpant en deux pôles monstrueux, un portrait complété par deux ambres enflammées où se pourchassent Folie et Solitude. Il a l'habitude, après une journée de labeur de fumer un fin cylindre d'encens, l'odeur du jasmin palpitant sur les cloisons de bois. Il clôt ses paupières, se ferme à l'espace réel ; mais il la voit, elle. Il sent sa frayeur. Il sent surtout sa détresse. Il écoute le cœur battre faiblement, lentement comme une muse déplorée qui ne peut plus bouger. L'immobile créature, enchanteresse de ses nuits ravage les courtes minutes d'appartenance intérieur, celles où il s'égare dans ses pensées toujours enturbannées par les actes à proclamer, par les obligations de supérieur. Il aimerait la rejoindre, l'asphyxier contre lui, la serrer à la mort jusqu'à qu'elle capitule, qu'elle abdique.

Il s'allonge sur son lit, immense matelas, s'abandonne aux pensées oniriques, des mémoires fugitives. Un gout d'innocence enfantine, quelle nostalgie. Cet enfant, autrefois, galopant vers l'armure maternelle, réclamant l'admiration du père. Combien de nuits avait-il pleuré, encore tout jeune, dans un dortoir près de ses camarades apprentis. La douleur, atroce, sincère, cognant dans les poumons. Il se souvient de ses crises d'angoisses, cette minute où, à l'écart des autres, il ne respirait plus, l'atmosphère éthéré, l'oxygène salvateur ne parvenait pas jusqu'à son cœur. Et il brûlait. Des secondes d'éternité d'enfer. Il avait compris. Compris que ses parents l'avaient offert à un métier qu'il n'avait pas choisi, qu'il ne s'appartenait plus, rouage d'un dessein plus large, plus universel que ce petit être attifé d'un uniforme de soldat du bien. Il avait commencé à trouver des ressources loin de ce règlement, de cet emploi du temps millimétré. Il avait grandi sans vivre sa jeunesse.

L'homme soupire, Adam vulnérable dans cet espace hors d'un temps haï. Ces routines démoniaques, ces visages hypocrites, ces messes toutes basses tel un bruit désagréable se collant à ses oreilles ; ils se disaient des hauts fonctionnaires, vendus pour l'amour du pouvoir et de la richesse. Il avait aussi la vénération ridicule du pouvoir entre ses mains, il le savait Kylo. Il hausse les épaules, lessivé, un peu cynique envers lui-même. Elle, dans sa cage de poupée indolente, irrévérencieuse, dort d'un sommeil frissonnant, ses épaules de marbre se mouvant dans ses cauchemars. Il n'y tient plus, la solitude purulente le morfond, et les pas le guident vers cette Venus arrachée de ses valeurs, de ses principes.

Il rejoint sa demoiselle. Belle des bois dormants. Il s'assoit près d'elle, effleure ses mèches folles sur l'oreiller de soie. Il l'embrasse, sur ses joues. Pose ses longs doigts sur sa paume ouverte, comme une prière muette qu'elle ne prononcera jamais près de son âme. Il ressent les émotions s'abreuver de la Force, cette fillette voleuse devenue symbole d'une dernière entité, maintenant évaporée. De cet entracte final il n'en ressort aucune culpabilité. Du soulagement au contraire.

Rejoins moi Rey. Ensemble nous instaureront un nouvel ordre à la Galaxy. Rejoins-moi. Ensemble nous créerons notre idéal prenant chair et os. Pygmalion enlaçant Galatée, sa sœur d'âme.

Elle avait rejeté sa main gantée. Dégainer sa fidélité à son idéal opposé. Quand lui se déguisait dans le Machiavélisme nécessaire, elle se germait de la couronne d'Athéna la valeureuse.

Il souffrait à en crever.

Le garçon accède à son antre, vague fuyante, désireuse de détruire son obsession, dualité d'un Eros narguant Thanatos. L'homme referme soigneusement l'entrée sacrée, retourne dans son terrier. Dans un sanglant écho de gorge noyée par la déshydratation il se sauve dans l'édifice irréel du sommeil.

Debout devant son conseil, il dirige les yeux de ses fidèles, tous ivres de considération, désireux de reconnaissance pour ce faux seigneur illégitime. Il n'a pas sa place ici, héritier d'un néant. Le fait que Kylo Ren se pétrifie en vainqueur d'un empire insurge ces hommes aînés, conservateurs. Ils s'engouffraient dans le bonheur de l'exploitation des miséreux lorsque Snoke se pavanait dans son trône sanglant, maintenant, son élève, son fils spirituel, assassin, meurtrier, traître, envisage de déplacer les pions pour parfaire un règne invraisemblable. Dans cette salle aux rideaux charbon, quelques serviteurs présentent des amuse-gueules pour nobles sires qui se gaussent de moqueries face à des anecdotes racontées par un général envieux, jaloux. Général Hux plait-il, avec le ton et la déférence qu'il exige de ses soldats esclaves.

« Ils sont enlevés du sein de leur mère très jeunes vos angelots n'est-ce pas ? Hier encore vous avez enlevé ces petits si tendres de leur demeure familiale. On sent le vent de la révolte chez certains peuples primitifs, ils n'aiment pas trop cela : le fait de perdre leur enfant encore au berceau. »

Un sourire au coin des lippes, un œil sadique, la face d'un requin affamé.

\- Dresser des enfants proches de l'adolescence demande un travail plus assidu que celui de les éduquer dès leur naissance. D'ailleurs, la nouvelle loi nous permettra une liberté plus grande encore.

\- J'ai entendu dire que des centres se construisaient afin de les manipuler plus adroitement. Ces jeunes pousses peuvent devenir terrible quand ils se séparent du droit chemin et se révoltent contre leurs aînés. »

L'homme détourne le regard de son interlocuteur, la phrase cinglante, méprisante lui est directement adressée, à cet être à tiare imposteur. Kylo Ren ignore, expérimenté pour éviter les yeux salaces de suspicion, de jalousie. Il se retire, vers la grande baie où sa vision prend plaisir à admirer l'océan s'entremêler dans les cascades fascinantes. L'écume s'évapore en millier de goutte sur le visage de quelques nymphes éclatant de rire, ces prunelles d'érotisme inaccessible pour les mâles imbus de leur richesse. Elles ne se montrent jamais, hominidés se voilant dès que la lune s'habille de ses étoffes de cristal. Le tsar a décidé de les laisser, vivre, exister dans cette nature sauvage qu'il apprécie, les longues branches nouées de feuilles de bronze, cette herbe sèche aux flocons de rosés. Esseulé à trois pas des autres convives, il ferme son esprit au bourdonnement incessant des mots qu'il entend, la colère le possède, transport passionnel pour cette mascarade de larbin incapable de déterminer les justes et les mauvais. Eux, ils le sont mauvais. Tous. S'il a fabriqué sa table ronde tel le roi Arthur, s'entourant de la pire vermine opportuniste de la Galaxy, c'est qu'il souhaite frapper de son joug ces esprits puant de stéréotypes, s'engouffrant dans une caverne narcissique. Ils croient, dans leur humble soumission feinte, à l'invincibilité, à l'immortalité. Ils crient, par leurs carrures, leurs vêtements, leurs postures, leurs voix arrachées légèrement lessivés, ils hurlent l'insalubrité de leur égocentrisme. A la charge d'hommes et de femmes serviteurs, ils dirigent d'une main de fer, tuent sans morale, torture sans même se rendre compte du chaos provoqué par leur botte de faux Dieux insensible. Et, dans ce marasme vomitif, Kylo Ren se déteste lui-même, car dans ces groupes de personnes affalées dans leur souveraineté de lâches, il contemple sa déchéance masochiste. Il l'a voulu. Il ne l'avait juste pas imaginé de cette manière. Pourfendre le passé de son glaive empoisonné pour former une nouvelle destinée, puis se démanteler pour l'idéal fracturé. Là, devant l'assemblé, il parle et tout le monde se tait.

« J'ai réfléchi à une nouvelle organisation, plus ample, plus maniable. A partir de ce moment, je ne garderai près de moi qu'une minorité d'individu approuvés pour leurs expériences stratégiques, pour leur organisation, pour leurs conseils avisés. Les autres… Eh bien… »

Il récupère un morceau de papier froissé dans le tréfonds de sa poche d'uniforme.

« Je les ai classés par régions. J'ai hiérarchisé les zones de vie. Dans le dossier que l'on est en train de vous confier à l'instant se trouve les nouvelles règles, les nouvelles convenances, les nouvelles lois. Cette fois-ci, je ne vous ai pas concerté, je n'avais pas envie de me polluer avec vos jérémiades et votre gourmandise de capitaliste. Si des objections il y a, je ne les écouterai pas. Je n'ai que faire de vos suppliques parce que vous allez perdre vos bénéfices. »

Il dégaine ses dogmes par une voix calculatrice, sans émotions ni déboires. Des faits, des exigences énoncées sans s'apitoyer sur une révolte prête à surpasser les têtes en peine de maîtrise. Il semble lointain, observant les branches des saules se soulever par le zéphyr de midi lorsque les esclaves annoncent le repas. Tous gagnent la rive où l'eau étincelle, poussière des flots à l'humidité précieuse, apaisante. Il imagine sa silhouette Némésis, Rey vêtue de virginité, son corps-temple dans l'eau du bassin de loisir, sirène des obsessions persistantes. Il n'entend plus les échos des voix masculines discutailler des différents genres de races sur les différentes planètes dominées par leurs paumes grasses. Soudain, le calme de son âme se barbouille de tempête, l'esprit simple s'évapore pour les pluies de pensées, les doutes l'accablent, les fautes le fouettent, le lacèrent ; son mensonge transparaît dans l'appareil de la majesté. Il se ment. La lucidité le tue, il préfère s'enamourer de trahison intérieure plutôt que d'admettre sa caducité excessive. Celle où il sent ses déboires de faiblesses, le manque de virilité, la faille de son ventre de roi. Il vire ses convives, il dégage la vie annihilée d'intelligence ; ils s'en vont, retournent dans leurs vaisseaux, dans l'espace aux étoiles noires et aux comètes insensibles.

Dans sa demeure, au dernier étage de son palais, le balcon surplombe le paysage doré de fin d'après-midi, les feuilles d'érable aux nuances de bronze et d'argent s'amassent dans la membrane du sol strié de vergetures de l'hiver doucement s'arrimant, s'ancrant. Disposé sur un coussin en plume, Kylo réfléchit, fume encore une tranche de nicotine, drogue coupable appréciée pour sa fumée se dissolvant dans l'air éthéré. A côté, il entend les pas de lionne qui désirent s'échapper de l'environnement factice créé à l'intention de sa beauté révoltée. La ritournelle rituelle. Tous les jours, il la saisit, se battre contre la grande porte sécurisée, l'impossibilité pour elle de se vaporiser dans une nature liberté, vers son île de mélancolie près du tombeau de son ancien maître. Cette jalousie courroucée lorsqu'il avait assisté dans l'ombre de leur lien psychique à ce partage apprivoisé entre la jeune fille et le vieillard, il avait dégueulé de meurtre, des soldats trop bravaches dans le navire galactique, dans le vide étroit de l'univers, gigantesque paysage ensemencé de trous noirs, d'astres brillants et de planètes inconnues. Elle avait fermé la porte de son héritage, objet maison possédé par feu le père tué de ses propres mains sales. Han Solo, le patriarche énervé, sympathique, un simple être charnel de philosophie populaire, courageux, sincère, dans la masse de la normalité de la terre plébéienne. Kylo Ren n'avait jamais rencontré fille ou garçon de son âge, similaire à sa souffrance avant la petite créature criante maintenant entre les barres de sa prison. Rey ne désespère pas, elle se renforce dans l'amertume de l'ennui, de l'oisiveté de cette création de journée artificielle. Et Ren se débat entre les plis de sa honte possessive, de ses poignes emprises sur la nuque dévoilée de sa déesse hargneuse. Les éclats de voix se poursuivent et s'enlacent dans le murmure bercement des eaux de sa piscine. Elle sait qu'il est retourné sommeiller dans sa chambre, après le douloureux devoir de présence sultane. Parfois, elle se moque, parfois elle supplie, rarement elle se tait. Elle organise son heure en mélopée aigue, désorganisée. Non pour chercher un réconfort, juste pour lui prouver qu'elle ne se désole pas dans ce vaste espace rempli d'insuffisance. Le mâle ne souhaite pas répondre à cette provocation puérile, énervé par celle-ci.

Il s'évanouit dans les larges couloirs décorés de tapisseries aux formes colorées pour se diriger vers son bureau où les feuilles de projets législatifs se conjuguent aux croquis de voyage, témoin de ses nombreuses conquêtes enragées. L'aquarelle du feu de la dernière barbarie s'extrait dans l'unique larme versée à la vue de la charogne acerbe de sa mère. Le corps gisant, lamé de griffures, d'ecchymoses, des yeux enfin, des yeux sans fond, engoncés dans les orbites cruelles de la faucheuse. Il avait sangloté, comme un nouveau-né réclamant les bras souples d'amour de sa mère. Mais elle était partie. Partie dans l'abysse implacable de l'inconnu. Kylo ne craint pas la mort se dit-il, il la dessine, la pénètre de son crayon taillé, pour la posséder afin de la faire fuir elle. L'immortalité ne paraît pas un de ses rêves, telle l'absolue envie de Snoke. La mort le fascine, ces corps sans âmes, sans artifices, sans paroles ni matières ni mouvements. Dans cet endroit aux murs écarlates seulement éclairé par des lueurs d'antan, de chandelles aux néons, il s'abreuve de solitude, loin de sa vengeresse. Les questions frustrations, cette fois-ci, ne l'interrompent pas dans sa contemplation de ses multiples traits tracés sur le grain d'un papier luxueux. Sa pratique artistique se masque, elle ne se dilue pas de vains discours, d'ailleurs, le principe même de dessiner comme une femelle ne serait guère approprié pour un monarque. La jalousie le corrompt de ses vices, des pensées misogynes qu'il n'aurait pas construite si l'angélique Rey n'avait pas bouleversé sa vie réglée comme un papier millimétré aux notes basses et mornes. Si elle n'avait pas morcelé sa maison psychique comme un ouragan courageux, sa foi intacte parmi les dérives d'une guerre bouffant ses milliers d'enfants innocents. Parce qu'elle s'accrochait au vide invisible de valeurs démocratiques, idéales, parce qu'elle s'éreintait à défendre son point de vue, essentiel à sa survie. Là, encore, même prisonnière et délicieuse enchaînée, elle combattait par des biais aux effets moindre, du rien dans les paumes. Et lui ? Que faisait-il lui ? Il esquisse ce portrait d'origine, cette première fois où le crépuscule s'estompait au profit d'une aurore aux pommes d'or. Il s'était permis le rêve, celui de s'unir à l'âme similaire, compréhensive, non juge de ses actes, celle qui baumerait ses plaies de mélancolie, et plus loin, celles qui le ruinaient, au-dedans de lui, de milliards de fautes intransigeantes qui versaient sur ses blessures l'acre poison amer d'une destinée mal aimée.

Là-haut, l'astre argentin se morfond de son or couché, il étend ses drapés de nuit sur toutes choses immobiles, les toits, les branches, les fleuves, les prairies, le sable, tous les détails illunés transmettent leur beauté éphémère dans les yeux des rares passants se promenant sur la grève rafistolée. Et l'autre, échoué sur son lit de gisant clôt ses paupières pour dix heures de sommeil. Près de lui, derrière le mur lambrissé d'un chef d'œuvre inconnu, somnole le trésor, des bracelets de fer à ses chevilles et à ses poignets.


	3. III

**ontheroad7** : Merci beaucoup pour ton joli commentaire ! Je ne le dis jamais assez mais recevoir des impressions c'est hyper encourageant et ça pousse à se motiver pour aller plus loin. Du coup merci Rapprochement il y aura oui, mais ça sera toujours très dramatique malheureusement (ils s'aiment mais ne se l'avoueront jamais, en même temps vu ce que fait Kylo à Rey il y a de quoi xD). J'espère que ce chapitre réussira à te transporter comme les précédents. J'essaie d'instaurer une rythmique assez lente et douloureuse mais qui fait voyager quand même **.

 **onmywave** : Tu ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai lu et relu ton commentaire ! Non mais... MERCI ! Ca fait m'a fait tellement, tellement plaisir ! Il est super long en plus alors encore merci d'avoir pris le temps de me dire tout ce que tu ressentais à la lecture de ma fic ! Parce que ça va m'aider dans ma construction (surtout qu'une fois terminer je pense encore plus me l'approprier en faisant mon véritable premier roman). J'avoue que je suis assez obsédée sur le visible et l'invisible (merci ma filière artistique) et j'essaie vraiment d'aller au bout des choses, quitte à mettre à mal tous mes personnages, leur enfoncer des poignards aux coeurs. C'est le comportement humain, cruel mais jamais manichéen qui m'intéresse quand j'écris. Merci à toi pour ton magnifique commentaire ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

* * *

III

* * *

Des ferrailleurs de grands chemins, des buveurs d'illusion, des gouailleurs sans lendemain, des chalands au gout de rien, les deux visages parentaux se confondent dans les méandres de tristesse psychique, la psyché de Rey s'empoisonne de ce trou béant, au cœur, aux poumons, aux supplices de l'appartenance d'une entité qui ne se révélera jamais. Si jeune, quand, prise dans les bras d'un propriétaire, elle hurla leurs noms. Et les silhouettes disparurent dans le déclin d'un soleil rugissant, rouge dans les cieux mouillés de pluie. Ces chaînes à ses bras lui rappellent le début de l'esclavage. Pas d'école pour elle, obligée de regarder ces camarades chanceux jouissant d'une culture, d'une connaissance et peut-être d'un destin, de choix, d'un libre arbitre. De son parcours, elle n'y songe plus, il est trop douloureux, dans les reins, dans la respiration saccadée d'effroi. Elle ne peut plus se mouver, là, assise en tailleur sur les drapés de son insomnie mouvementée. Il est venu lui rendre visite, en croquemitaine, les ambres furieuses d'un secret tu sur les lippes. Dans ses mains, l'objet muselière, la parole néfaste, autoritaire. Il avait pris son temps. Le poignet gauche puis le droit, enchâssés près de la colonne de son lit à baldaquin. Pour te punir de tes manigances de fillette lui avait-il susurré tout proche de l'oreille. Fière, vêtue de sa dignité, seule ressource restante pour les jours s'emplissant d'abattement ; elle n'avait rien dit, elle ne l'avait pas même regardé. Ben Solo, ce garçon qu'elle croyait sous-jacent en Kylo Ren n'existait plus. Alors elle observe le plafond analgésique, aux rayures de nuances de blanc, impersonnel et sale. Ses pieds s'amusent en une danse rythmée de lenteur. Elle attend. Celui qui s'occupe d'elle, un bourreau sadique, agacé, malade. Un facies pâle, imbu du pouvoir. Et elle ?

« Détache-moi s'il te plait.

\- Non.

\- Ça te plait ? De m'observer lorsque je suis dépourvue de défense ? Victime de tes passions ?

\- Beaucoup.

\- Détache-moi.

\- Non.

\- Ne suis-je pas assez punie ?

\- Pas tout à fait.

\- Je ne fais rien de mes heures, elles se perdent dans l'ennui et l'oisiveté, dans le soupir d'un indicible hiver. Tu me gardes sous ta main mise pour jouir de ton emprise. Je crois toujours en toi, en la bonté qui s'éparse sous ton commandement d'orage. Tu sais, celui qui était sous de bonnes auspices, prodige et aimé de ses proches, de ses parents. Parce que, Kylo, tu avais des parents. Et je ne comprends pas. Tu as assassiné ton père.

\- Comme tous les enfants mâles voulant éradiquer l'obstacle du passé pour grandir.

\- Tu mens.

\- Je ne me permettrais pas, te voir dans cette posture de soumission féminine me comble de bonheur déjà, le mensonge ne fait pas parti de mes priorités lorsque je suis près de toi.

\- Tu ressens autant cette souffrance que moi, si ce n'est plus. C'est ça ? Ben. Déguster le fait que je m'écroule, encagée, une bonne petite fille t'offrant les bénédictions désirées ? Que suis-je pour toi ?

\- Tu connais la réponse Rey. Crois-tu sincèrement que je t'aurai laissé libre alors que la dernière bataille, j'ai éradiqué le maigre reste de la rébellion ? Surtout toi, cette fille particulière, une demie je ne sais quoi qui a réussi à les réunir tous, à les maintenir dans un rêve d'espérance.

\- Parce que c'est ça la vie ! Parce que s'il n'y a pas de sens, il n'y a rien. Et s'il n'y a rien, il y a la mort ! »

Elle le révulse avec ses messages, ces dernières phrases jetées dans l'expression passionnelle d'une croyance à coup de pinceaux religieux, ses idéaux, son idéal exposé, naïf, puissant, candide, stupide, courageux, brave, empathique. Ses prunelles plongent dans les résurgences d'un événement traumatique, cependant ; de ce tombeau elle en a récolté les effets dramatiques, elle a cousu ces ruines sur une toile parsemée d'espoir. Cette émotion digne des plus bêtes d'entre eux, des plus faibles, l'espoir. Il aurait pu balancer une réponse cynique pour clore le débat ; énivré par les lignes de la frimousse poupine de son ange, il se tait, percuté, à la dérive de sentiments néfastes. Il desserre ses bijoux de métal entravant sa captivité. Elle secoue ses dextres, respire, absorbée de nouveaux par les promesses de sa gentillesse. Elle le considère comme un animal sauvage, grognant, massacrant, déchiquetant qui, tout au fond de lui, possède encor une bougie de bonté, minuscule, certes, tout de même présente. Elle est incapable de l'observer comme un être maudit, un démon capricieux et stupide. Rey ne le sous-estime pas, elle l'évalue, le jauge, le juge, à chaque fois qu'il transparaît dans cet antre tamisé où les baignades des rayons solaire s'éclipsent sous les rideaux lourds et opaques. Elle vit dans une semi-clarté, un monde figé, le temps ne s'égrène plus entre les luxures du quartier. De ces mouvements parcheminés qu'elle entend souvent, de l'autre côté de la porte, elle imagine des têtes, des expressions, des voix rauques, basses, des commérages pour adoucir son quotidien désagréable, mésallié. Elle ne s'appartient plus. Son existence s'érige en heures lascives, indolentes, des minutes et des jours, des secondes et des semaines, disparaissant sans un sens, sans une place. Elle n'existe plus aux yeux des autres, des probables amis, des collègues, des ennemis, des gens détestés, ces rares figures se dissipent dans l'espace forgé d'une macabre prison aux relents d'oisiveté forcée, d'ennui prescrit. Kylo, debout, l'entache de ses pierres brutes, de ses questions inavouées. Elle sent les mots jaillirent dans la tête de son bourreau, des marécages de doutes, de frayeur qu'il s'efforce à effacer, à dénier. Parce que Rey, elle n'a rien à faire, elle ne se bat plus contre la vie s'évacuant, alors elle médite. Occupation que beaucoup trouverait dérisoire sans but, ni finalité. Néanmoins, lors de ces instants, elle se concentre, se jette hors d'elle-même. Loin de son thorax, le souffle épuisé, elle apprend, à parcourir le palais, les longs couloirs, les salles de réunions, les vastes pièces où les bousculades des serviteurs offrent la gaieté d'un présent. Durant les premiers mois de sa captivité, elle n'a pas daigné accorder une attention à son roi. Elle a ressenti la Force, cette énergie mystique coulant dans toute choses et tout être, elle a remercié celle-ci, sûre qu'une conscience intelligente se masquait dans le silence. La Force, pouvoir lumineux, apaisant les tourments de ses obstacles, avec elle, tout en elle, elle a appris à accepter. Ce mot, elle ne l'utilisait jamais, ses géniteurs apatrides attendus, le caractère de Kylo, morcelé, d'une noirceur à pleurer. Accepter. Comme comprendre ou pardonner. Elle n'en a pas le courage, elle n'en a pas la capacité. Elle a dû admettre qu'elle ne sortirait pas de ce lieu funéraire sans l'accord du leader.

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle cette planète ? Je ne te l'ai jamais demandé.

\- Lavenus.

\- Tu la connaissais déjà avant de la choisir comme capitale ?

\- Oui, mais elle ne m'avait pas touché, ni séduite. Le désert mêlé aux montagnes enneigées, les ruisseaux et le fin vent du nord. Il s'agissait d'une planète aux aspects trop poétique.

\- Définitivement, elle ne s'accordait pas à ton essence de mâle ténébreux, surpuissant.

Un sourire sur les lippes de Ren surgit, malicieux, rieur. Il casse ses masques lorsque, près d'elle, il discute.

\- Pourquoi l'as-tu choisi ? Choisir un fief, nonobstant les grands vaisseaux dans l'hyper espace, c'est une décision primordiale. Tu as laissé de côté les vertiges du contrôle, tu as même découpé ta hiérarchie pour une organisation pragmatique… Maintenant, tu peux paresser des après-midis ou des matinées sans inquiétudes.

\- Parce qu'elle me fait penser à toi. »

Médusée, Rey perturbée. Ses lèvres se bloquent sous la surprise. Son ennemi a l'art de la révélation, des phrases entrecoupées de mutisme pour son effet dramatique. Il énonce cela sans sentiments, sans affection, un ton neutre, coupant la bienveillance d'un moment limpide, habituel. Submergée par les odeurs de ses mémoires, un gouffre béant de manque d'amour, elle se détourne, s'enroule dans les draps légers. Message d'un au revoir qu'il n'examine pas. Il s'empare d'un grain de grenade, l'avale, tourne les pages de son livre, emporté dans sa lecture d'un roman romantique. Car il aime s'immerger dans une narration acidulée, où les personnages n'annoncent que troubles sentimentaux, d'une poésie d'amour pour soulager ses maux. Ce côté aussi il le cache à tous, sauf à sa néréide, endormie sur son lit. Ses courbes se découvrent légèrement, sa respiration se pare des atours de l'apaisement. Et lui s'immole pour cette beauté d'outre-tombe, une Venus irrésistible, impénétrable. Ses jambes s'entrouvrent, vagabonde le tissu d'ébène sur sa peau de lait féminine. Souvent, le monstre l'observe, paralysé par sa grâce d'obsidienne et, parfois, il songe à sa venue telle une chute des cieux vers le monde profane, dégueulant de vices. Sa main aux stigmates d'entraînements et de victoires s'approche, rencontre la carnation d'albâtre de sa nymphe. Sa bouche frôle son oreille ; il susurre tendrement des mots remplis de mal. Je suis ravi de te contraindre à la dépendance. Ce monde obscène ne te mérite pas, tu es si pure dans ton courage idiot. Il referme la porte du gynécée dans lequel se sacrifie la vétusté décomposée.

Elle se réveille dans un état cotonneux, une ouate à ses yeux ayant difficulté à s'ébraser sur une vision étoilée. Des points luminescents chatoient dans une mer noire auréolée de quelques mouvements fugitifs, des astres effleurant Thanatos. Tout est calme, silence et quiétude. Tout est faux. Tout est hypocrite. Là, les gens s'assoupissent, rêvent, frétillent dans l'onirisme étincelant tandis qu'une âme étrangère se débat avec ses membranes de douleur. Elle ne possède de place nulle part. Ici, les murs frissonnent de duperie, une maison de poupée pour cette chère Rey. Elle s'effondre. Ses larmes roulent sur ses joues blanches, immaculées de verve, de ferveur, ses valeurs s'esquivent au gré de la putréfaction de son oisiveté. Elle touche de ses doigts rongés les vitres fermées, large baie vitrée lui permettant de voir sans jamais s'égarer à la sensibilité. Les seuls objets qu'elle puisse marquer de ses autres sens sont figés dans les tiroirs, sous son lourd matelas confortable. Elle voudrait le détruire ce sommier, par son sabre en faire des confettis. Ses minces trésors personnels, matière à repère lui ont été confisqués, pour ta sûreté, pour ta sécurité lui a-t-il dit ce fameux jour où la serrure grinça l'annonce de sa réclusion. Est-elle encore humaine d'ailleurs ? Aucun miroir n'orne les murs, au contraire, c'est une sculpture féminine, une Korée aux formes envoutantes, un corps temple de désir. Elle a cherché, incurablement, au début, un trou, un édifice, un moyen de fuite, comme l'eau qui se libère du tuyau pour se fondre dans l'océan ou les fleuves et les ruisseaux. Rien de plus que des robes d'esclave de joie, des outils de femmes archaïques. Te souviens-tu, Rey, de cette plaisanterie sérieusement construite dans les orbes de ton cerbère ?

Tu te remémores ce passage de ton existence, il te hante chaque jour, la respiration saccadée de tant de souffrance ; tu le vois s'enfoncer dans ta nouvelle demeure alors que tu te ranimes, alourdie par le poids du sommeil artificiel, forcé. Il s'assoit dans un lourd fauteuil de cuir, celui-là même qu'il utilise lors de ses visites pour te contempler. Tu peines à trouver des repères, la veille, tu te battais contre ses soldats, contre son armada, un amas d'arme d'une pointe technologique destructive. Les morts s'enroulaient, arrosaient le sol de leur sang, rouge était la terre, blancs étaient les armures de ces clones néfastes dont tu étêtais les cous sans regarder derrière toi. Le temps te manquait, la rapidité de tes gestes couplés aux actions meurtrières t'empêchaient de penser, seule l'issue t'inquiétait, t'angoissait, creusait un trou béant dans tes artères, tes poumons se pétrifiaient sous l'agonie des corps échevelés, des milliers exposés, des membres coupés saillant dans les replets de la boue. Leïa, courageuse reine commandante des armées rebelles périt dans l'ultime explosion. Les jambes de Rey ne pouvant plus la supporter s'abaissèrent, à genou, devant le spectacle d'une ruine, d'un symbole finalement tailladé, épars. Le silence, elle entend le silence, ce calme que les chants des rossignols atténuaient, les pas des guerriers rentrant dans le sas des vaisseaux de l'empire, les ordres aussi de ce général exécré, rouquin abruti. En face de toi, te dominant de sa taille ogresque, l'homme prononce la sentence dans une moquerie grotesque, un rictus dessiné sur ses traits de statue de cire, il demande à deux de ses sbires de te relever, rit un peu plus à la vision jubilatoire de te dévoiler toutes ces charognes étendues dans l'immensité de la ville anéantie. Des pertes pour pas grand-chose résume-t-il. Et Kylo Ren s'empare de ton bras, te guides vers le dernier réceptacle prêt à décoller lorsque vous atteigniez le linoléum spectral. Les dédales défilent. Tu ne te concentres plus. Tu as perdu. Ta volonté. Ta splendeur écarquillée. Ton envie de rendre le monde meilleur. Utopique. Les visages aimés se fixent dans tes pupilles, t'accusent de cette croyance débile que tout s'arrangerait, que l'espoir pouvait être permis, que le bonheur pouvait t'être acquis. Il te lâche dans une cellule aux parois de plastique, un faible néon pour éclaircir le néant de ta geôle, un matelas vide sur lequel se loge une couverture de laine râpeuse. Il te dépose violemment, et tu restes seule, médusée. Paralysée, au centre de ce sarcophage, tu ne songes pas à t'égratigner les mains ni à t'esquinter ta voix muette, sèche. Les sentiments que, jadis, tu éprouvais du creux de ton âme passionnée se taisent, se cachent derrière des pans de voiles du choc. Trop rapide. Cette fin. Absurde. C'est le mot non ? Absurde ? Sans sens ? Tu délaisses le pauvre lit pour te coller contre le mur tandis que l'engin démarre, les frissons du décollage se transmettent contre ta chair frémissante. Des courbatures te soumettent à la fatigue, ton hémoglobine virevolte en fusée, tu le sens, dans ton corps, partout, ce fléau, ce chaos. Cette sentence insipide, triste à en crever. C'est fini. Mais tu es si blafarde dans tes habits poussiéreux, troués, mouchetés de vermines, de sable, de glaise. Tu t'es battu avec courage t'aurai dit ta mère imaginaire. Tu ne possède rien de plus que tes loques sur ton derme maladif.

Rey l'examine les yeux fermés, discrètement, recroquevillée sur son lit défait. Il dort, sous une masse de couverture. Son visage dénué de cruauté, la narcose souligne l'expression de gamin déboussolé gravé subtilement au coin de ses cernes. Il ressemble à cet ange profane, annonciateur du trépas ; cheveux de bois sombres et traits taillés dans une serpe austère, nez aquilin et orbes discordantes, main de bourreau et bras de titan. Les muscles saillent sous ses gestes inconscients. Elle ne se trouve pas à ses côtés mais elle le regarde, tente d'appréhender cette masse masculine où l'esprit se confronte aux durs labeurs du pouvoir. Grâce à ses capacités psychiques, la rosière l'atteint, elle ne peut le toucher sensiblement mais transmet sa faible énergie jusqu'à lui, dépasse la porte de sa poussière éternellement close. Son cœur s'hargne de rancœur, la justice quémande un meurtre, un châtiment, un acte. Elle ne possède ni poignard, ni dague, ni arme, elle ne possède que la déception de la perte. Quelques fois son myocarde s'affole, il cogne à se faire mal sa cage thoracique. Juste la moitié d'une minute cependant et il reprend sa pétrification, de glace ou de marbre, figé sans l'espoir d'exister à nouveau, de ressentir pleinement, de s'égayer. Quand ses paupières sursautent, elle apparaît dans cet endroit aux murs teintés de tapisseries, aux coussins colorés, aux bougies parfumées. Nouveau décor, orient des fantasmes où l'érotisme sublime côtoie la splendeur des tissus ombragés sur son corps. Ils ont installé une penderie de chêne, des bombasins moelleux, un bain. L'eau ruisselle lentement sur le gypse d'argent, des pierreries semblent s'incruster dans la matière, illuminant l'espace de milliers de points chatoyant. Pour rendre ton séjour féérique lui a-t-il confessé d'un ton contrit, presque sincère. Mais ses yeux encore flamboyaient de convoitise qu'elle ne s'explique pas. Il lui a brûlé ses anciennes guenilles, devant son visage effaré, pour un peu, elle l'aurait égorgé. Les voiles de son baldaquin se soulèvent grâce à cette onde artificielle, puisqu'elle n'a plus de droit de regard sur le paysage sculpté de beauté, la beauté s'est transportée vers une cellule genèse. Genèse d'un moment préparé, senti, intelligible, mystérieux. Il ne lui a rien dévoilé, mais il le montre, par des décisions étranges ou logiques. Elle préfère dénier. Elle se drape dans la débilité de l'incompréhension. Elle le sait pourtant. S'il agence son territoire de cette manière, il ne la libérera jamais. Réclusion à perpétuité. Elle se dirige vers le fin plateau d'or posé sur une table de sureau, se sert un verre d'eau de violette. Le luxe. Cette pièce dégorge de richesse. Des centaines tueraient pour ces artifices matériels, pour ces journées à végéter sans se tordre le dos à l'esclavage, des milliers de condamnés qu'elle a déjà observé, elle aussi, logée dans le ventre de la misère vénéneuse. Elle désirait ardemment se battre, éradiquer cette gangrène d'exploitation des plus démunis, ce capitalisme rugissant, bouffant les plus déshérités. Elle souhaitait imposer au monde une nouvelle régence, celle de la paix, surtout de l'égalité. Les justes ne gagnent pas. Combien de fois lui avait-elle répéter, Louise, sa gouvernante, cette personne charmante, maternelle la berçant contre ses cotes fragiles empoisonnées par l'asthme. Elle était morte sans un bruit, une nuit d'aout à la chaleur spacieuse, plongée contre le sein d'un substitut parentale, Rey s'était levée sans rien remarqué. Elle ne pleure plus face à ces vagues déferlantes de souvenirs de petite enfance. Elle s'efforce de ne plus rouler ses sanglots dans ce gynécée effroyable. Quelles sont les coutumes de cette planète ? Ses mœurs, ses traditions ? Qu'a-t-il légiféré, modelé ? Quel jour sommes-nous ? Quel mois ? Quelles fêtes religieuses se préparent sous les effervescences des serfs ? Rey se perd dans ce maelstrom d'émotions, de pensées, de désirs muselés, de réflexions. Elle se délabre dans son lit, son corps envouté par le poids du matelas, elle aimerait s'y fondre pour ne plus jamais affronter sa vie d'aujourd'hui.


End file.
